My Little Kingdom, My Perfect World
First fanfic of mine on here!~ Okay, two main characters are here, the story's taken from both of their POVs; Himegami and Ojokami. Okay! Let's go!~ Story; My Perfect World; Ojokami's POV "'' Daddy?" ''"Yes, son?" "When I'm older, this kingdom's mine, right?" "Well, of course; even now, this kingdom's yours." "Tch, all those, little dreams; even I wanna crush them." Me. This is my story, the whole dang thing all over again, crap. "Son," Oh man, mom's here, what now?! "Son, it's almost your fourteenth birthday, what would you like?" She asked me, patting my head, making my hair all messy, great. "Nothing," I sighed, but tried to smile, "I'm fine," She smiled back, seems like she finally got an idea of what to give, she got up and slightly closed the door. "Why does life have to be so boring?! Nothing in this puny little kingdom!" I just wish, someday, I'd just see the world crumble to form its own perfect state. Geez, how much does it take to receive a perfect gift? "Sire, the king and queen await your presence at the great hall for your feast." Man, its that butler again. I storm past the door, slamming it behind me. The great hall is great, obviously. Massive in size, massive in nothingness. Pure boring. I pull the seat back, annoying the king and queen with dreadful screeching noises. I smirk and sit back, landing my elbows on the table. "Son," dad does his massive 'ahem' "What would you like for your birthday?" "Dad..!" I shout back, "You of all people, should know me better than that! Why the heck would you be asking those stupid questions!?" "Son!" Mom looks pretty disappointed. I look like I don't care at all. "What now?!" I slam the chair back to its place, "You should know what I want! I hate this place!" I ran out of the hall, dad tried to follow me; but had second thoughts and walked out of the castle. "Finally," I sigh, "peace and quiet," As the king's robe and majestic cape followed the breeze, he headed to the nearest kingdom. "If Ojokami isn't pleased with this kingdom, perhaps I shall chamge everything as he pleases," He was determined, arrived in the kingdom, headed for the royal castle. Knocking on the golden door, "Good king, I have a word, hear me out." He entered the doors, bedazzled by the sparkling jewls everywhere, he saw a young girl, about his son's age, walking by. "Good morning, your highness," she bowed down, "may I be of any assistance?" "Yes, you are Himegami...the princess of this fair kingdom, perhaps?" he replied back, "I do say, yes I am, sir, your highness, king of the wonderful kingdom I see far at the horizon." She smiled back. "Where is your father?" "Oh, daddy." She giggled, Daddy was what his son used to call him. "He's in the throne room, past the hall of masterpieces." The king, Ojokami's dad, left for the throne room. Rich with royalties, the sight was breathtaking. "Yes, good man. What is it you wish to speak of?" A man of his age spoke up. "Good sir, my kingdom is the one you see past those mountain ranges; perhaps, you could help me, make it perfect for my son?" (UNFINISHED!!~) Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 07:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction's